mafiaonlinegamefandomcom-20200213-history
Manual of Style
Here are the guidelines that describe the style with which pages and page content should be made. Examples Games: Mafia I '''Players, hosts etc: Unreality New page titles When a new page is created, these conventions are to be followed: General format Page titles should conform with the following format: *Titles of '''Game articles *Only Games hosted on BrainDen.com *'Title: (BD:n)' *Use the exclusive title of the game in place of Title add (BD:n) and Roman numerals to replace n''' I, II, III etc to depict it's order on BrainDen *Titles of '''Rules should always end with the word (rule). i.e, No Lynch(rule) *If a name refers to more than one thing, the most common interpretation stays standalone, while less commonly used terms should include parentheses for disambiguation. *:Mafia is a page about the Mafia team in games, while Mafia (game) is about the game of Mafia. *'Disambiguation pages' should always include the (disambiguation) parentheses at the end of title. Singular vs plural *For a rule, role, use singular. :Lover is a proper title for a Lover role. Although there are usually two Lovers in a game, creating a page titled Lovers is not a good idea, each role should be regarded as a role of one player. *For pages that list a number of items, use plural if the title states what items are listed. :Discovery Roles contains a list of roles, and the title is plural. *Category names should always be plural. Capitalization *With the exception of the first letter, use lowercase. Grim Reaper not GRIM REAPER. *Acronyms Should be redirected to their long form. :GR thould be redirected to Grim Reaper for example. A/An/The in page titles * Avoid using A/An/The in page titles, exceptions are The Matrix, but not The Grim Reaper. *Almost every simple noun could be described with a "a/an". For consistency, and for making it easier to link to these subjects in a sentence, avoid using "a/an". Simplify *Generally, the simpler the title, the better. For example, rather than "List of all discovery roles in BrainDen Mafia", the title Discovery Roles says it all and is easier to find when doing a search. Exclude unnecessary words such as "List of" for this reason. If the specific purpose or significance of a page needs further explanation, go into detail in the body of the article. * Do not use "PianoMafia" in page titles--This is PianoMafia, and it serves as a database of PianoMafia games. Everyone knows what you're referring to. Conventions within articles Headings * All headings should use the same capitalization rules below. * Bold and links should be avoided in headings. Links in particular may be difficult for some users to see within headings. Capitalization Use lower-case, with these exceptions: *The following are always capitalized **roles (Goon, Serial Killer) **special rules i.e. Suicide (rule) **games titles (The Matrix) **other proper nouns *The following are always all-caps **acronyms (SK, NK, LPM:V) Bold *Use bold for emphasis, especially when using the titile to start the article (wiki standard format) created by wrapping the text in three single quotes Once Upon a Crime results in Once Upon a Crime. Italics *Italics are created by wrapping text in two single quotes; i.e. Once Upon a Crime results in Once Upon a Crime. *Using italics for emphasis should be avoided. Use bold for emphasis. Links *Wikify text where appropriate. Wikify text by wrapping it in double brackets; i.e. Vigilante will result in Vigilante. *You can link text to a page with a different title. This is especially helpful when you do not want to include namespaces or parentheses. To do this, use the form displayed text; i.e. The Rebuilding of Wyrmhaven will result in The Rebuilding of Wyrmhaven. Categorize Please place the article in any of our categories with the following line of code: Category:Categoryname at the very end of the article. For the complete list of categories, see . Be as specific as you can with the categories. Remember that sometimes articles will fit into more than one category. * If you are unsure what category your article fits in, you can leave it uncategorized. Sysops and other users can use a special page for uncategorized pages to see a list of pages that have no category. The goal is to keep this list empty. Never sign your contributions to articles The wiki concept is not single authorship, but rather a collaborative effort. Always sign your contributions to talk pages Always sign your comments on a talk or discussion page using the signature button on the edit toolbar, or with four tildes: ~~~~. No personal pronouns The second person pronoun "you", and the first person pronouns "I" and "we" as well as "one" should not be used in articles. The implicit second person pronoun "you" should not be used in imperative sentences. Spelling and grammar Before submitting, use the Show preview button and read again what you wrote. You might find that you did not convey your idea as you wanted. Use the preview button, make corrections before saveing *If you don't feel confident with your writing style, spelling and grammar, include the message "Proofread me" in the edit summary, encouraging another active user to read and edit your contributions. *Utilize US English spellings please. *Do not change US English spellings into British English. even if the theme LOndon, UK, etc The site is hosted in the US and will primarily utilize US spellings. *Using contractions in articles are discouraged, unless they represent a particular speech. If contractions are used it is not a major priority to correct them but you may. *Spelling and grammar rules are for articles. Do not correct other people's spellings or grammar in talk pages. Redirections and lists Duplicate or redundant articles should not be created. A redirection page is one that automatically shunts a search for a particular keyword into another existing page. Redirect to a page by typing only #REDIRECT Page name here in that article. Do not create pages with just lists of article links that duplicate existing . These should be redirected to the category in question by typing #REDIRECT Category:Name here (adding the first ":" is necessary to avoid categorizing the redirect page back into itself). List articles should have some limited information aside from just listing links (such as brief spell descriptions); however, they should not go into a huge amount of detail of each item. Lists that consist of many items should be broken down into sections to make it easier for the user to browse through. Disambiguations The purpose of a disambiguation page is to assist a user who has searched with an ambiguous term in quickly finding the article actually being sought. Begin a disambiguation page with the ambiguous term or terms in bold and a brief disambiguating phrase such as "may refer to", followed by a colon. This should be followed by a bulleted list of links to the various applicable unambiguous pages. * No bold should be found anywhere in the bulleted list. * Only one wikilink should appear in each item in the bulleted list. More than one wikilink per line defeats the purpose of disambiguation. * Be succinct with each line, assisting in quick disambiguation. * Do not place periods at the end of the lines. If a line needs a period because it has more than one sentence, be merciless in editing the line down until no period is required. The template tag should be placed at the top of the disambiguation page to categorize it as such.